Aktio and Estelle's Adventure in Never Land
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: A terrible tragedy known as a war breaks out among the world, so Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent go to a slumber party to take their minds off it to see Wendy Darling who is all grown up with her own kids, Jane and Danny. However, Jane seems to be in a hurry to grow up, especially when she is being told stories about the legendary Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Gone on a road trip to visit my brother and his family, see you maybe next year in 2019.**

* * *

We are shown a while into the past after Cherry and Atticus had moved to London and Atticus had adopted his very own puppy who was one of the 101 Dalmatians.

"How was the family picnic, guys?" Atticus asked Cherry and Mo.

"Wendy keeps telling us how Peter Pan's going to come back someday," Cherry said. "Remember our first adventure with him? She doesn't think it was just a dream."

"Well, who knows?" Atticus shrugged. "Maybe it wasn't a dream."

"It's hard to say," Cherry replied. "I sure haven't seen Peter since then."

"Same here." Atticus said.

"What was Never Land like?" Mo asked.

"It was unlike any place either of us have ever been to." Atticus said.

"It's something you just had to see it for yourself." Cherry added.

"I wish I could've gone with you..." Mo sounded jealous.

"Sorry, Mo, but Wendy's waited every night for Peter Pan to come back, but he hasn't yet..." Cherry replied. "He hasn't even come to see us, except maybe in dreams."

"I wonder why?" Mo said.

"I always had a feeling though that that wouldn't be the last we would see him or Never Land though." Cherry said.

"Same here." Atticus said.

"Hopefully that day will be soon." Patch said.

"We'll just have to see." Mo said.

* * *

The years passed by and still no sign of the return of Peter Pan. Eventually those years became decades later and they had all grown up, especially after a certain graduation dance for the seniors of high school. Cherry and Mo sat on the couch together as they waited for their dates to their final school dance of their lives. Atticus and a teenage Forte soon entered inside.

The girls stood up and linked arms with their dates. The dance became one to never forget as Atticus wanted to be alone with Mo for a moment and they recollected their shared memories together as a couple and he even popped a very important question: He had asked her to marry him. And where he even made the moment romantic when he proposed.

Mo had joyful tears in her eyes. "Oh, Atticus, yes, I will marry you!"

Atticus smiled, he then fit the ring on her finger, picked her up in his arms and happily swayed her about, and where they soon kissed as everyone began to cheer and applaud. It seemed to be the most magical moment of Atticus and Mo's lives together. Even Angel and Scamp seemed extremely proud of the display as their tails touched each other.

* * *

Their wedding day had been set in the magical land of Equestria.

Twilight married them of course and almost everybody they knew was there in the audience. "Do you, Monique Brown, take Atticus Fudo to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Ooh, I do!" Mo gushed in utter delight.

"And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Twilight finalized. "You may now kiss the bride."

Atticus and Mo soon kissed as everyone they knew cheered. Mo held out her bouquet and tossed it into the air as the bridesmaids all jumped up to catch it.

"It's mine!" Rarity exclaimed as she was one of the bridesmaids.

"No way, I got dibs!" Pinkie Pie jumped up.

"I WANT IT!" The other bridesmaids fought over the flowers.

Cherry sighed and shook her head with a face hoof as she was the Best Mare. The one that caught the flowers was Applejack.

"Boy howdy!" Applejack smiled. "Wonder who the lucky stallion is who can rope me up fer his own?" she then chuckled as she was the lucky mare in the whole building while Rarity looked rather disappointed.

"Maybe it's Clark." Apple Bloom smirked playfully.

"Yup." Big Mac agreed with a chuckle to his younger sister.

Applejack blushed. "Who now?"

"Oh, you know who we're talkin' 'bout, Sis." Apple Bloom smirked playfully.

Applejack seemed to turn as red as her older brother's coat. This made the others chucke slightly to her. Sweetie Belle giggled until Button Mash walked by which made her blush then.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle." Button Mash smiled.

"Hey, Button Mash..." Sweetie Belle blushed.

"Great party, huh?" Button Mash smiled as he took out a cup of punch, but was actually giving it to her and not for himself. "Punch?"

"Thank you." Sweetie Belle accepted the drink.

Button Mash smiled as they shared punch together.

* * *

A lot had certainly changed, especially after Cherry had been proposed herself and soon enough, their group became bigger as there were children about. Wendy even had children herself after meeting a kind man named Edward Stuart, and where their children would soon have an adventure all together. Atticus and Mo had an eight-year-old son named Vincent with twins, a boy and a girl, named Akito and Estelle. Forte had helped raise her son Thomas from a forced intimate relationship and soon Cherry had Forte's first ever child, a daughter named Felicity, and had another one on the way which was so far said to be a boy and the name settled for him was likely to be Simon as both his parents liked the name. Soon enough, the kids were going to visit Wendy as she thought some company would cheer her own children up, a girl named Jane and a boy named Danny as Edward had been gone for a rather long time due to the outbreak of war in their home.

"Dad, can't you end their war with magic?" Vincent asked.

"I really would if I could, but I'm afraid it's too dangerous," Atticus said. "I'm sure it'll all blow over soon."

"I hate war." Estelle frowned.

"War..." Vincent sighed.

"What is it good for?" Felicity replied.

"Absolutely nothing!" Akito and Estelle folded their arms.

"I agree." Mo said.

"It'll get better," Cherry said grimly as she stared out the window. "At least hopefully... I know Jane's not too happy about it either, but knowing Wendy, she's telling stories to cheer up her kids just like she did with John and Michael."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Nothing could make this better..." Estelle sighed.

"How about a slumber party?" Mo suggested.

"Did someone say 'slumber party'?" Estelle smiled.

Mo smiled back, knowing that would cheer up her kids.

"But how would we get to Wendy's house with those bad people out there?" Akito asked.

"Magic of course." Atticus smiled.

"Ohh, yeah." Akito smiled back.

Atticus smiled back. "So a slumber party?"

"Too bad Jenny's not here to comfort Vincent." Estelle teased.

Vincent soon blushed from the mention of Jenny's name. Estelle giggled to that.

"It might be good for you kids to go out," Cherry said. "After all, this is a rather depressing state to be in."

"Indeed." Forte nodded.

"Oh, thank you, Maman and Papa," Felicity smiled. "Thank you very much!"

They soon teleported to Wendy and her two kids.

* * *

Wendy was alone for now as her husband was away for the war and she had lived in the house that she and her brothers grew up in. Atticus and the others then seemed to appear.

"Oh, what a surprise." Wendy smiled.

"Wendy, you haven't changed a bit." Cherry replied to her cousin.

"I hope that's a good thing." Wendy teased

"You could say that..." Cherry shrugged as she came inside her cousin's home.

Wendy smiled as she allowed them all to come inside.

"Should we show Aunt Wendy, Jane, and Danny our powers, Dad?" Akito whispered.

"Eventually," Atticus nodded, then looked around. "Um, Wendy, where exactly is your daughter?"

"She'll be on the way, she's getting something for me, she insisted on going by herself with Nana." Wendy replied.

"Nana is still alive?" Atticus smiled.

"Nana _II_." Wendy said softly.

"Oh..." Atticus said softly back then. "Well, I have Patch still."

"Hello." Patch smiled.

Wendy bent down slightly to pet the dalmatian. "You have grown up yourself."

"Yes, ma'am." Patch chuckled.

"I am still surprised to know that some animals can talk." Wendy smiled.

"Oh, you'll get used to it." Cherry said.

Akito and Felicity seemed to wander off while the adults talked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Time to take to the sky and find Jane." Akito whispered.

"Akito?" Felicity called.

Akito looked to her. "What're you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Felicity smirked.

"I'm going to go look for Jane." Akito said.

"So am I." Felicity said.

"Might be dangerous..." Akito said.

"I cannot die." Felicity reminded him.

"Very well then." Akito said.

Felicity nodded and walked with him in the dark streets of London.

"Climb on my back." Akito said.

Felicity climbed onto his back. "I shall be your sight."

Akito soon took off at super-speed and flew in the air. Felicity gave the best directions she could for Akito, and he followed the directions the best he could.

"This is like one of those video games." Felicity giggled as she 'controlled' Akito.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Akito smiled.

"Ooh! Land south, land south!" Felicity urged him to go down as she saw a young figure who looked a lot like a young version of Wendy but with short reddish hair.

Akito nodded before landing down.

"Houston, we have landed." Felicity said.

"Jane!" Atticus called down.

The girl looked around, slightly nervously.

"Jane, it's okay; it's us, Akito and Felicity." Akito said as he landed.

"Akito and Felicity?" Jane replied.

"Bonjour, Jeanne." Felicity smiled.

"Hey, cous." Akito waved.

"What're you guys doing here?" Jane smiled as she held something close in her arms.

"Sleepover at your place." Felicity said.

"Sleepover?" Jane asked.

"Come on, we'll explain later." Akito smiled.

"Nana II, come along!" Jane called for the family dog.

"Okay." Nana II smiled in 'Dog' language.

Akito then took the others back home as Felicity directed again.

* * *

"Where are Akito and Felicity?" Mo asked, worriedly.

"They're fine." Cherry said without looking.

"They're not here." Atticus said.

"That's nice." Cherry said as she was knitting.

"Did you not just hear him?" Forte asked.

"Guys, it's Akito and Felicity, what's the worst that could happen to them?" Cherry asked.

"Bombs could hit them." Mo said.

"If I recall, Akito has Atticus's genetics..." Cherry replied.

"Yes, but what about Felicity?" Mo asked.

"Will you stop worrying?" Cherry groaned to her. "Mo, if anything were to go wrong, we surely wouldn't let them go alone, now would we?"

"True." Mo nodded.

* * *

"Mommy, where's Jane, Akito, and Felicity?" Danny pouted.

"Don't worry, Danny," Wendy soothed her son in comfort. "They'll make it."

"I know they will." Atticus said.

There were sirens outside and airplanes were heard which worried Danny very much.

Cherry then had an idea. "You know, Danny, those bombs, they sound like cannon balls on a pirate ship!"

Danny then settled down. "You're right... It's Peter Pan! He's coming!"

"You're right, Danny." Atticus said.

Wendy smiled as her son settled down and sent a thankful look to her cousin for using one of her stories to settle him down. Akito soon rushed inside with Nana II, Jane, and Felicity on his back as he used his super-speed.

"Guys!" Danny beamed to them.

"Oh, Kito, thank goodness, Mom was losing her head over here!" Vincent beamed.

"Hey, Danny." Jane smiled to her younger brother.

"Oh, please, I'm as strong and as invulnerable/indestructible as Dad." Akito said with confidence.

"I told you they were fine." Cherry said to Mo.

"Hey, is that for me?" Danny smiled at the package in his sister's arms.

"Sure," Jane gave it to him. "Happy Birthday, Danny."

"What did you get him?" Felicity whispered.

"Let's just see." Jane shrugged as she took off her coat.

Danny opened the package and found two socks. "Socks! Two of them!"

"How very practical of you, Jane..." Wendy said to her daughter.

"I got them in large so he could grow into them." Jane merely shrugged.

"Why not get medium?" Estelle asked.

"It was the best I could do." Jane smirked.

"At least it's a present." Felicity shrugged.

"You know, they could be Captain Hook and Peter Pan pirates." Wendy suggested to Danny.

"Yeah." Atticus added.

Danny seemed to like that idea as he pretended the socks were puppets of his favorite story time characters.

"What Peter Pan story are you gonna tell this time, Wendy?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... Now, let me see..." Wendy hummed in thought while Danny looked excited and Jane looked annoyed of their mother's stories.

Jane decided to listen to the radio and leave herself out of the story.

"How about the time Peter Pan captured Hook's ship right under his nose?" Wendy then suggested.

"That's a good one." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah!" Danny agreed as Jane sulked and then wrote in her notebook.

"Go on," Akito smiled. "Tell it."

"Please, Tante Wendy." Felicity sounded excited herself.

"It was late one misty evening and Hook was sure once again that he'd found Peter Pan's hideout," Wendy began. "Hook and his bloodthirsty crew went ashore... Leaving the Jolly Roger unguarded."

'That was a stupid move for the pirates.' Vincent thought to himself.

"That's when Peter Pan arrived," Wendy continued to narrate. "He and the boys slipped aboard and there, they found it... Hook's remarkable treasure!"

"Ooh." The Fudo siblings smiled.

"What happened next?" Akito asked eagerly.

"Peter Pan told the Lost Boys they'd hide it and Hook would have to hunt them down to get it back," Wendy continued to narrate. "It was all a great game for Peter Pan."

"Man, I wish I could've been there." Vincent sounded excited about this story.

"What happened next?" Estelle asked.

"And then, out of the mist, he was there...The evil Captain Hook." Wendy narrated.

"Boo!" The kids booed to the villain of the Peter Pan stories.

Cherry and Atticus hid quiet snickers at that.

"Boo!" Patch even booed.

Mo laughed out loud at the young adult Dalmatian's inclusion.

"A fierce and ferocious sword-fight was fast underway," Wendy continued. "At that moment, a shimmering magic covered the ship."

"Tinkerbell!" Danny cheered.

"Yay! Tinkerbell!" The kids cheered.

The adults smiled to this, but Jane still looked rather sour and unpleasant about this whole thing.

"Yes! And the Jolly Roger lifted in to the sky as Peter Pan and the boys escaped with the treasure." Wendy smiled.

"And I bet I know what Captain Hook says next." Akito smiled.

"Is that right?" Wendy prompted with a smirk. "Let's hear this then."

Akito soon cleared his voice. "I'll get you Peter Pan! If it's the last thing I do!" The young boy then exclaimed with a deep voice, sounding like Captain Hook.

This made the others laugh.

"Good one, son." Atticus patted his younger son on the head.

"I love playing pirates." Akito smirked in his own voice.

"We know." Estelle and Vincent smirked to him.

"So, you all see," Wendy then smiled to the kids. "Hook will never win as long as there's faith, trust, and pixie dust."

This made Danny cheer and laugh.

"Poppycock!" Jane scoffed.

"Oh, come on, Jane; stop being a sourpuss." Estelle said.

Jane merely huffed.

"Jane, it's alright to be responsible, but it's also alright to still act your age while having fun." Akito said.

"Whatever..." Jane sounded rough.

"Now, Jane, I don't want a repeat of when Uncle John and Aunt Christine visited before they went on their vacation before the war..." Wendy warned her daughter.

"What happened before the war?" Mo asked.

"Jane hasn't really been herself lately..." Wendy sounded unhappy with her daughter's behavior.

"Must be with her father being away." Atticus said.

"Flick was a little tense about her mother the first eight years of her life..." Forte said softly as he held his arm anxiously. "She gave me dozens of questions, but I wasn't sure what to tell her..."

"Oh, my..." Mo said.

"Really?" Wendy asked the court composer.

"It was no easy task..." Forte admitted. "I mean, I didn't think I'd ever see Cerise again..."

"But you did." Mo said.

"That's easy for you to say," Forte said. "I had to raise our daughter all by myself for eight years... I was dreading what would come once Felicity would come to me once she would hit puberty."

"Yikes." Atticus said.

"Precisely." Forte nodded to that.

"Good thing I came back then." Cherry said.

"Right on time..." Forte hugged her.

Cherry seemed to stick her tongue out from the hug.

"Cherry never seems to change." Wendy said.

* * *

Jane sighed as she stared out the window as the younger ones played.

"Watch out, Jane!" Akito called out as he was about to bump into her while he played with the others.

"Huh?" Jane asked, but then got bumped which made her grumpy. "Akito!"

"Sorry." Akito frowned.

Jane looked very annoyed with him.

"Jeanne, you should play with us." Felicity suggested.

"You guys, please!" Jane glared. "I've no time for fun and games!"

"You used to," Danny pouted. "You got to be the first official Lost Girl ever!"

"That was a long time ago." Jane said.

"Yeah, back when you were fun." Danny stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Jane did the same.

"Honestly, Jane..." Cherry sighed. "You should be full of imagination... Even I had imagination when I was your age."

"It's true." Mo said.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

Vincent looked out the windows and turned with a smile. "The coast is clear, guys!"

"We can go inside now." Atticus said.

And with that, they went back inside the house.

"Honestly, Mother," Jane sighed as they went up the stairs, sounding a lot like her maternal grandfather. "I don't know why you and the other grown-ups fill our heads with those silly stories."

"They're not silly stories." Akito said.

"He's right, Jane," Wendy agreed as she carried Danny. "They're not silly, they're-"

There was soon a knock heard at the front door.

"Take care of Danny, will you?" Wendy asked her daughter, handing over her younger son into his arms as she went down the stairs before looking back up with a small smile. "Go on. I'll be right there."

Akito had a bad feeling about the who was behind the door. Jane soon went to take her brother upstairs.

"Yes?" Wendy replied as she answered the door.

"Evacuation, ma'am," The man told her. "Your children are scheduled on the morning train."

"So soon? But I haven't even told them." Wendy frowned at the man.

"The sooner the better if you ask me," The man advised. "Good night, ma'am."

"Yes... Uh... Good night," Wendy replied as she closed the door as the man left the household. And as she turned around, she looked to see Akito. "Oh, Akito, why aren't you upstairs with the others?" Wendy asked him.

"I wanted to know who was at the door." Akito frowned.

"Oh, Akito..." Wendy frowned back. "Please try to understand."

"Well, at least it can't get worse." Akito sighed.

There was soon another knocking at the door.

"Huh?" Akito blinked.

"Now, who could that be?" Wendy wondered as she went to get the door again. She soon saw that it was the man again. "Yes?" Wendy asked him.

"It seems I forgot to mention that the children's cousins are to be included as well." The man informed her.

"Oh... Is that right...?" Wendy replied.

"I'm sure you should've expected this." The man replied.

"Of course..." Wendy sighed.

Akito frowned as he heard about that, though he felt unsure about it.

"Have a nice evening, ma'am." The man saluted as he left.

Akito had a small frown as Wendy let the man leave as she knew this had to be a lot to take in, but she soon came upstairs to share the news.


	3. Chapter 3

Nana II was seen staring at a picture of the family together, but was mostly looking at Edward since he was gone.

"Don't worry, Nana II, Uncle Edward will be back after this is all over." Estelle comforted the dog.

Nana II whimpered, looking up to her, but nuzzled her. Estelle smiled and nuzzled the dog back warmly.

"Jane, dear, will you promise me something?" Wendy called to her daughter as she sat down, taking her hands as she got ready for bed. "Promise me you'll watch over Danny what ever might happen?"

"What?" Jane frowned.

"And Estelle, will you make sure you and your brothers stay together with Jane and Danny?" Wendy asked her niece.

"Aunt Wendy, what's going on?" Estelle frowned.

"...You girls and your brothers are going away for a while..." Wendy said softly.

"W-When...?" Jane asked as she backed up. "Where?"

"All the children are being evacuated to the country," Wendy replied. "It's so dangerous here, but you'll be safe there. _All_ of you."

"I'm not going, I'm staying here." Jane told her as she folded her arms.

"I'm calling Dad right now." Estelle said as she made her way to the phone.

"But, dear, an order has been issued," Wendy told her daughter. "Every child must go."

* * *

Estelle soon took out a card and dialed the number on the phone as she waited to hear from her father. "Come on, come on, pick up." She whispered to herself as she waited for her father to answer.

"Hello?" Atticus answered after a while.

"It worked! It's you!" Estelle smiled to that.

"Estelle, is everything alright?" Atticus asked.

"Um, well, it seems that Aunt Wendy says that we have to leave, and be evacuated with other kids..." Estelle replied.

"I knew I forgot something." Atticus said.

"Daddy... It's true?" Estelle replied.

"Aw, Estelle, don't cry," Atticus said. "This isn't a bad thing."

"How is this not a bad thing?!" Estelle panicked.

"Estelle, it's for your own good," Atticus replied. "You know how dangerous it is around there. If you move with the others, then you won't get hurt wherever you go. I mean, after all, this is what Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy did before we went to Narnia together."

"Dad, can't _you_ stop this war?" Estelle frowned.

"I'm trying everything I can, sweetie, really," Atticus replied. "I promise, it'll be over soon."

"How soon?" Estelle pouted, being a kid and all. "The five minute soon or the 'Soon, you'll be all grown-up' soon?"

"I'm trying, honey." Atticus replied.

"Can't you just call Superman and ask him to take care of this war?" Estelle frowned.

"I have to see what I can do, sweetie," Atticus replied. "Look, it's late. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Alright, I'll try, but I don't how I'll-" Estelle said before hearing a commotion going on in Jane's room. "I have to go, something's going on."

"Try to get some sleep, sweetie, I promise it'll be over soon." Atticus said.

"Okay, bye Daddy, I love you, bye." Estelle replied before hanging up and she rushed up the stairs.

* * *

And where she soon heard Jane going at it at Danny. Wendy looked a bit horrified of what was going on between her two children.

"Daniel, story time is over!" Jane glared as she opened her window curtains to her little brother. "Peter Pan isn't real, and people don't fly!"

"They do to!" Danny pouted as that made him sad.

"That's right, Danny." Estelle soothed.

"Oh, come on, Daniel! Grow up!" Jane glared to her brother. "It's just a lot of childish nonsense!"

"Jane!" Wendy frowned to her daughter.

"Is everything okay in here?" Vincent asked.

"You're lying!" Danny cried to his sister before he ran out of the room.

"Jane, how could you treat your brother that way?" Wendy frowned.

Jane didn't say anything and seemed to stare at the floor.

"I'll take that as things are not alright in here." Vincent said.

"Not really..." Estelle said to her brother. "Jane's trying to be grown-up."

"That can be a bad thing especially since it could ruin your own childhood somehow." Vincent said.

"You _think_ you're very grown-up, but you have a great deal to learn." Wendy told her daughter before she soon left the bedroom.

Jane just glared as her mother left, and soon glanced over as Nana II also decided to leave. Estelle even began to look like she was going to leave. Jane soon slammed her bedroom door shut and sighed emotionally as she was going through a lot of pressure right now due to living in a war zone and how she began to stop believing in her mother's stories about Peter Pan.

"Estelle?" Felicity softly called as Estelle gasped from the door slamming as it was so sudden.

"Yeah, Felicity?" Estelle replied.

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked. "I sensed some distress."

"It's Jane," Estelle frowned. "And we have to be evacuated out of the country with her and Danny."

"We are leaving...?" Felicity gasped.

"It would seem so," Estelle replied. "I'm sorry, Felicity, and Jane's behavior isn't going to make it much better, especially since she just yelled at her brother about Peter Pan not being real."

"Why would she say that? It's like she's trying to be an adult." Felicity frowned.

"I think she is..." Estelle frowned back. "I wanna help her, but I don't know what to do, Felicity."

"...What can you do in a situation like this?" Felicity shrugged in sympathy.

"Maybe some sleep will help." Estelle said.

"I suppose..." Felicity said. "I'm very sorry about Jeanne, Estelle... I wish I knew what to do."

"Same here." Estelle frowned.

Felicity held out her arms.

"Aww..." Estelle smiled to that before she shared a hug with her cousin. "Ooh, Felicity, your skin is so cold."

"I am sorry, but I cannot help it," Felicity told her. "I am cold-blooded."

"True." Estelle said.

"Let's try to get some sleep, yes?" Felicity asked.

"I suppose so." Estelle sighed as she felt bad for Jane and her behavior, and leaving the country seemed to make the situation a bit worse. She soon thought back on one of the adventures her father and aunt had with Peter Pan and thought that maybe going there until the war was settled. As she laid in the guest bed, she began to ponder on how to get there as she thought about the story she heard with her brothers at one bedtime as Never Land sounded like the perfect place to visit after a tough experience like the war, and especially with how Jane was acting, and where she knew how they would get there with help from magic to help the rest of them fly while Akito would fly along with them.

* * *

Akito found himself unable to sleep.

"Akito, go to bed." Vincent told his brother.

"I can't sleep..." AKito sighed. "Estelle must be worried about something, and that makes me worried too."

"We're not going to sleep until we find out what's going on, aren't we?" Vincent sighed back.

"Well, you can sleep if you want, but since Estelle's my twin, I can feel her pain and sickness." Akito replied.

They soon went to see how Estelle was.

* * *

Estelle stared at the ceiling. Akito knocked on the door and soon came in after a minute.

"Oh... Kito..." Estelle said as she sat up to see her twin brother.

"Estelle, I know something's wrong, I can feel it." Akito replied.

"I'm worried about Jane and this war." Estelle told him.

"And I think that maybe if we stay in Never Land until this war is over then it'll all settle down."

"Never Land?" Akito replied. "You sure?"

"I think that might be best," Estelle nodded. "You can fly on your own, of course."

"Yeah, but what about the rest of you?" Akito asked.

"Faith... Trust... And pixie dust?" Estelle replied.

"Well... Yes... But where are you going to get pixie dust?" Akito asked his sister.

"...I'm not sure." Estelle sighed.

They soon heard someone on the roof which wasn't a good thing.

"Who could be on the roof?" Akito wondered.

"Santa?" Estelle replied.

"But it's not Christmas." Akito said.

They soon looked out the window and where they could see some shadowy figures coming to Jane's window.

"What is it?" Estelle asked.

"We better help Jane." Akito told his twin sister.

They soon hurried off to Jane's room. When they got there, they looked surprised, and gasped once they saw who was there.


	4. Chapter 4

It appeared to be Captain Hook and his pirate crew as they attempted to kidnap Jane. Akito and Estelle charged in to save Jane.

"What in the?!" Captain Hook gasped to the Fudo twins.

Felicity and Vincent soon came to the room and yelped once they saw what was happening.

"You can't take her, you crook!" Akito glared.

"Oh, I think we can, you brat." The muscle of the pirate crew smirked as he picked up Akito before putting him in a sack.

"Hey!" Akito complained.

Felicity soon ran inside and lunged out for the pirates, her killer vampire instinct fighting against her usual generous and kind nature. The strong pirate seemed to use that to his advantage as he simply opened the sack slightly and where Felicity landed it before he closed back up.

"Gah!" Felicity yelped as she fell in.

"Stop it!" Estelle told the pirates.

The pirates seemed to do the opposite as they stuffed her and Vincent in next before they heard sirens going off.

"You're gonna pay for this when I tell my dad!" Akito muffled. "Do you hear me?!"

"Hurry, Smee!" Captain Hook demanded as they had to get going.

Smee seemed to have problems with the sack. Captain Hook soon jumped out of the window onto his ship as Smee tried to grab the hostages.

"Oh, come on now, don't fuss..." Smee said before he was able to toss the sack over to the other pirates.

"What is going on out there?" Estelle muffled.

"I do not like this!" Felicity added. "I feel nauseous!"

"You better let us out!" Akito added.

"Cast-off, you mangy dogs!" Captain Hook demanded.

One pirate soon steered the helm and they began to fly away from the home to go back to Never Land where they came from, but the anchor seemed to be stuck in the road, slowing them down a bit.

"Hoist anchor!" Captain Hook glared to his crew.

His crew soon started to hoist the anchor back up.

"Ooh, when I get out of here, you're all toast!" Akito glared.

"You realize they can't understand us while we're in this bag, right? They're just hearing us muffling words." Vincent said.

"I don't care!" Akito glared. "They're dead meat once I get us out!"

"Do it, Bro!" Estelle told him.

Akito began to attempt to break out as he peeked out to see that it looked like they were going to a whole new world away from Jane's home, and where Brutus noticed this as he shoved him back in. Akito grunted, but not too terribly.

* * *

Once in Never Land, the pirate ship ended up in the water and it began to set sail.

"Prepare to drop anchor!" A mate called out.

"This is simply perfect! Yes, Mr. Smee, with Wendy and those other brats as bait, we shall lure Peter Pan to his doom!" Captain Hook chuckled darkly. "Summon the beast!"

"You heard him, Smee." Brutus smirked.

"Yes, sir, Captain, right away!" Smee saluted as he took out a barrel filled with fish guts and bones before he began to sing while going to the edge to drop off the food.

Captain Hook smiled as he loved the song because it was all about him before looking annoyed. "SMEE!"

Smee soon tripped which knocked the barrel overboard and the food began to go into the water. The food soon drew out a creature from under the water. The sacks were soon being held out and held over the water to bring out the sea creature while the kids struggled a bit.

"Make no doubt, Smee," Captain Hook smirked as he adjusted his hat. "That wretched boy will be but a notch in me scabbard."

His hat was soon snatched off his head by a familiar strong boy.

"In your dreams, Hook!" A voice proclaimed before he soon came out with the captain's hat on his head as he ripped through the sail with his sword. He then shredded the hat with his sword with a smirk. "I didn't know a codfish could talk, did you, Tinkerbell?" he then commented.

"Nope!" A pixie laughed as she appeared next to him.

"You are going down this time, Pan." Brutus smirked.

"Is that right?" Peter smirked back to Brutus.

"That's right; even though you have been getting stronger." Brutus said as he and the rest of the crew were going to handle the never aging boy.

"BLAST HIM!" Captain Hook demanded.

"Take your best shot, Captain!" Peter laughed as he flew around, missing the cannonballs.

Brutus looked very annoyed with Peter as he kept shooting with a cannon.

"Is that all you got?" Peter smirked to Brutus.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Brutus glared.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, boys!" Peter laughed as he flew around.

One of the pirate crew began to try to hit Peter like a baseball player trying to hit a baseball as he was getting strikes.

"Three strikes and you're out!" Peter smirked as the pirate soon got hit with a cannonball and sprung back in the mast before flinging into three other pirates, knocking them down like he was a bowling ball and they were the pins.

Captain Hook groaned and rolled his eyes to that before smiling innocently to Peter. "Come down here, boy. I've a little something for you."

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot you have a present for him." Brutus said, acting innocent.

"A present for me?" Peter replied. "Aw, you really shouldn't have."

"Call it a token of me affection," Captain Hook smirked. "You see, it is certain friends of yours."

"Who?" Peter wondered.

"Captain, you can do the honors." Brutus smirked.

"Why, thank you, Brutus, I believe Wendy is one of them." Captain Hook smirked.

"Wendy?!" Peter glared as he grabbed his dagger. "Let her and the others go, Hook!"

The two then got into a sword-fight with each other.

"You black-hearted scoundrel!" Peter glared.

"You want them, then go and get them!" Brutus smirked as he cut the rope holding the sack.

There was soon screaming heard as an octopus came out to grab them from under the water. Peter soon dove in after the kids to save them and Tinkerbell eventually joined him. Brutus, Captain Hook, and Smee soon looked down to the water. The octopus's tentacles began to fly through the water before being pulled down. After a while, there was a thick blotch of ink that came into the water followed by Peter's hat.

"I did it. I did it! I can't believe it," Captain Hook soon said, feeling amazed. "I'm free! Free of Peter Pan forever!" Captain Hook began to laugh out of victory with Brutus and Smee.

Smee laughed nervously.

"Mr. Smee, who is the most brazen, bold, and brilliant buccaneer who ever sailed the briny blue?" Captain Hook smirked smugly.

"Um... Blackbeard?" Smee replied.

"May I, sir?" Brutus asked out of annoyance.

"You may, Mr. Brutus." Captain Hook groaned.

Brutus soon knocked Smee out with one hit. Smee babbled a bit before blacking out in the middle of the deck.

"Boys...?" Captain Hook smirked to his crew.

"Eh... Hook! Hook! Hook!" The crew soon chanted, fearing about getting hit next.

"That's better." Brutus nodded.

"Thank you, thank you," Captain Hook smirked. "I was good, wasn't I?"

They soon heard a familiar crowing sound.

"Did you miss me, Captain?" Peter smirked as he flew over with the others in safety.

"I should've known it was too good to be true." Brutus groaned.

"How did you escape the beast?" Captain Hook glared to Peter.

Tinkerbell soon flew next to Peter before shooting pixie dust down into the water, and where out came the sea creature that was going to eat Jane and the others. Tinkerbell then dropped the octopus right onto Captain Hook's ship after lifting it out of the water. The octopus soon landed right on top of Captain Hook and began to try and eat him.

"Oh, for goodness sake." Brutus groaned before forcefully opening the octopus's mouth.

Captain Hook, of course, panicked from the octopus.

"Don't even think about it!" Brutus glared to the octopus who looked hungry after getting a taste of Captain Hook like he was prey.

And where unfortunately, the octopus began to make its way to Captain Hook.

"Oh, you are so dead, Pan." Brutus glared as Peter flew off in victory.

* * *

Peter chuckled as he soon began to set the sacks down to let out the others. "Easy does it, guys. You should have seen Hook's face when I-" he was then met with Jane's fist, punching him in the nose, and where Akito's fist was soon met next as Peter was sent flying slightly. "Whoa!" Peter yelped from that.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Jane groaned as she shook her now sore hand.

Peter soon came back out and looked to the group of kids who looked very different from the last kids he had met.

"Whoever we punched must be strong." Akito said as he stood up.

Estelle came to her brother as they were being looked at by someone.

Jane yelped as she nearly fell into the water until Peter helped her back up. "Peter Pan...?" she then guessed who this could had been.

"You're sure not Wendy, Cherry, or Atticus." Peter said to them.

"You mean our parents?" Vincent asked.

"Parents?" Peter scratched his head as Tinkerbell came out to see the group.

"Yeah, you know, a mom and dad." Estelle said.

"Oh... Right..." Peter said. "So... They're your parents?"

The kids nodded.

"Then... That means they grew up." Peter sounded disappointed.

"Well, since they didn't stay in Never Land, of course they did." Akito said.

"Hmph..." Peter pouted to that before looking to Akito. "Hmm... You must be Atticus's kid. You look so strong for your age."

"Thanks, and I can tell you haven't been slacking off in your strength since meeting my dad." Akito said.

"Oh, Tinkerbell, I've wanted to meet you since I've heard stories about Pixie Hollow." Estelle smiled to the pixie.

Tinkerbell smiled back as she was happy to hear that.

"Oh... I get it, we're dreaming," Jane commented. "They're not real."

They soon heard an explosion which startled them.

"Look out!" Peter told Jane, pushing her out of the way as a cannonball shot past them.

"I bet I know who that was from." Akito said.

"I'm sure I do too." Vincent added.

"Pan, you double-crossing pipsqueak!" Captain Hook called out. "Come back here and fight like a man!"

"Come and get me, you old codfish!" Peter teased.

Tinkerbell even joined in the mockery.

"Come on, we gotta fly out of here." Peter told Jane, throwing her in the air before having her land on his back and he began to fly off.

Tinkerbell then came to give Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent the ability to fly, though Akito would be fine on his own. The four of them soon flew off next to Peter. Tinkerbell looked to Akito.

"Thanks, Tinkerbell, but I got this." Akito smiled to the pixie as he flew on his own.

"It's true." Estelle added.

Tinkerbell smiled as they soon flew off with Peter.

"So, if that's not Wendy, who is it?" Peter asked about Jane.

"I'm her daughter, Jane!" The girl told him.

"Well, if you're Wendy's daughter, then you're gonna love it here!" Peter smiled.

"This is amazing!" Akito smiled as he flew after Peter with the others as they looked around Never Land.

* * *

And where as they flew up to a rainbow, they were able to touch it.

"Ooh..." Estelle smiled as the rainbow tickled which made her giggle a bit.

Tinkerbell flinched as some of the rainbow sprinkled onto her as she flew after them.

"This is so much fun." Vincent smiled.

They soon came out of the rainbow and looked to each other before laughing as they were painted by the colors. They soon flew in and came by Skull Rock, passing some flying fish who appeared to be fish with wings, and where it seemed amazing the Akito and the others. They passed the Indian camp as well, and the people waved to them as they flew on by. Tinkerbell looked dizzy and nauseous as she had spun around on the totem pole by accident.

"This is so much fun." Estelle smiled.

They then passed by Mermaid Lagoon, smiling to the mermaids as they flew on by. Jane soon got stuck as Peter let her ski along the water with her feet, but she soon got taken by the mermaids, they seemed to like her at first, but one of them was actually planning to soak her with a shell filled with water, much to Tinkerbell's delight only for Peter to ruin it for her.

"They're not like Aunt Ariel." Estelle pouted about the girls from Mermaid Lagoon.

"No, they are not." Vincent said.

Tinkerbell pouted before flying after the others after two of the mermaids got soaked by their own water.

"Hey, this is great," Peter smiled. "You guys can stay here forever!"

"Oh, I'm not sure about that." Estelle said.

Tinkerbell soon tried to push Jane off of Peter. Jane screamed as she was falling through the air and Peter seemed to laugh with Tinkerbell before he went to help Jane, and where luckily, he caught her just in time.

"Oh, Peter!" The others sighed as that wasn't very nice, but at least he saved Jane's life.

"She did that on purpose!" Jane glared, referring to Tinkerbell.

"Aw, she's just jealous," Peter smirked innocently. " _All_ girls get like that around me."

"Really?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah, not sure why." Peter replied.

"How very nice for-YOOOOOU!" Jane rolled her eyes at first until he flew right down with her.

Peter soon flew over a certain location and dropped Jane into it, letting her go inside, and the others flew down after her, and where they soon ended up inside.


	5. Chapter 5

The kids soon stopped flying as they slid down a slide, and landed on a bed, and Jane looked a bit frazzled from the ride as Peter soon joined them on the inside.

"That was fun, huh?" Peter smiled to Jane before calling out. "Lost Boys! Fall in!"

They soon heard a group of kids coming down.

"Ah, the Lost Boys." Akito looked interested.

The kids soon appeared right before the group with smiles on their faces.

"Oh! Careful, you're going to fall!" Jane said as she tried to help Tootles until she suddenly fell with the skunk clad boy.

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and soon went to her room to have some privacy.

"You alright, Jane?" Vincent asked.

"I'm fine..." Jane grunted as she crashed with Tootles.

Vincent offered to help her up, but she got up herself, and ended up carrying Tootles in her arms.

"So, these are the famous Lost Boys." Estelle smiled.

"Sound off!" Peter told his Lost Boys.

"Slightly!" The fox boy said.

"Nibs!" The rabbit boy said.

"The twins!" The raccoon boys said together.

"Ow!" The bear boy yelped as he fell flat on the floor. "...Cubby."

"Then this little guy must be Tootles." Estelle smiled at the youngest member of the Lost Boys who was dressed like a skunk.

"That's right!" Slightly smiled back to her.

Tootles soon jumped over to join Peter and the other Lost Boys as they shared their secret handshake which included them spitting into their hands, much to Jane's disgust, not to mention also to Felicity and Estelle.

"Grotesque." Felicity winced.

"You're not kidding." Estelle agreed.

"Boys, this is Akito, Estelle, Felicity, Jane, and Vincent," Peter introduced. "They're gonna stay here, and Jane's gonna be our new mother, and tell us stories!"

Akito knew Jane would want to get home soon. The Lost Boys soon ran towards Jane and jumped on her, wanting a story.

"Dog pile!" Vincent chuckled, nudging Akito a bit.

"Uh, actually, I'm afraid I'm not very good at telling stories." Jane said as she tried to grab a hold of Tootles.

"That's okay, we're not good at listening to stories." Cubby said before getting hit on the head.

"I know! Let's play a game instead." Nibs suggested.

"Red Rover! Red Rover!" The twins beamed as they jumped up and down.

"Nah, something else." Slightly said.

"How about we play no more hitting Cubby on the head games." Cubby said as he put a bucket on his head.

Nibs laughed, hitting him on the head, breaking the bucket.

"Hey!" Cubby pouted.

"Hey, how about a treasure hunt?" Peter suggested.

"That sounds like fun." Vincent smiled.

The Lost Boys also agreed on that as they thought that sounded better than anything else.

"Heh, I hid it really good this time," Peter smirked. "You guys will never find it!"

"Oh, yes, we will." Akito smirked back as he got the bucket off Cubby's head.

The Lost Boys then rushed to Jane to have her come along for the adventure.

"No!" Jane told them as she felt overwhelmed.

"No?" Felicity and Estelle frowned.

"But why not?" Akito asked Jane.

"No, no, no, and no!" Jane replied.

Tootles glared to Jane, sticking his tongue out at her.

"You... Remind me of someone I know..." Jane said to him before hugging him and setting him down. "We have to go home."

"But Jane, we just got here." Estelle frowned.

"Bye-Bye, now." Tinkerbell smirked.

"That fairy is really starting to get on my nerves." Felicity said.

"Ooh... Felicity..." Estelle said in surprise as her cousin rarely ever got angry.

"What's the matter with her?" Cubby huffed about Jane.

"I dunno... She kinda acts like a... Grown-up." Peter replied.

"I think when her father left for the war, she might have taken what he asked her to do too seriously." Akito said.

"Probably just a smidge." Estelle agreed with her twin brother.

"A _smidge_? She took being a big girl meant that she had to start acting like she was all grown up." Akito told her.

"Heh... Just trying to help the situation a little..." Estelle smiled bashfully.

"Come on, you guys!" Jane called out to the others.

"We're coming!" Vincent called back before muttering. "Miss Taking-Acting-Like-A-Grown-Up-The-Wrong-Way."

"I guess we have to go..." Felicity said to Peter and the Lost Boys. "Au revoir."

"That means goodbye in French." Akito translated.

"Oui." Felicity added.

Jane stormed off before yelping as she saw fish on the ceiling while she decided to leave Hangman's Tree, and Never Land altogether. "We've got to get out of here..." she then sighed to herself.

"We're never getting out of here." Vincent sighed to himself.

"Sure we can, we just need the right equipment." Jane replied.

"If you're thinking of sailing back home; that's not going to work." Akito said.

"It will, I just need a plan." Jane insisted.

"Jane, unless we fly back home, we are stuck here for the rest of our lives." Vincent said.

"Oh, I'm sure flying will really help." Jane rolled her eyes as she tried to make herself a boat.

Akito soon jumped up in the air and flew around in a few circles with a slight glare towards Jane when he came back.

"See?" Estelle asked Jane.

"If you guys want to stay here, that's fine with me, I'm going back home." Jane replied.

"But you can't!" Felicity told her.

"Jane, do you know why no one has ever gotten here by boat?" Akito asked.

"...Not really." Jane replied as she tried to work on her boat.

"That's because the only way in and out is by flying straight to those three stars!" Akito told her.

"But that's not possible." Jane replied.

"Jeanne, this is Never Land," Felicity reminded. "Just listen to us, and our parents' stories aren't childish or silly!"

"That's right! And you have to apologize to Danny once we get home." Estelle said.

"I think I know what I'm doing, you guys." Jane replied.

"You are stubborn!" Felicity complained.

"Jane, you are taking being a big girl too far!" Vincent told Jane.

"I'm fine! Really!" Jane told them as she soon got onto her boat and tried to leave Never Land.

"Hey, Jane, how come you wanna go home so bad?" Peter asked the girl.

"I... I have to get back to my family." Jane replied as she grabbed the oars.

"You'll never get back home that way." Vincent said.

"Watch me!" Jane replied.

"Ooh, she is driving me mad!" Felicity complained as she tugged on her pigtails. "Guys, I don't know about you, but I am not liking this behavior from Jeanne!"

"We're not liking her behavior either." Akito said.

* * *

"Why do you have to get home?" Peter asked Jane.

"Well... Um... I don't want to talk about it." Jane sighed.

"Why not?" Peter asked as he played with a coconut.

"If you must know, we had a fight." Jane said as she took the coconut away from him.

"Mind telling him what the fight was about?" Estelle asked.

"I... Told my brother you weren't real..." Jane rolled her eyes at first as she told Peter.

"What?!" Peter yelped as that broke his flight pattern since it caught him by surprise. "Why?"

"Well, oh, I don't know, but I have to get back and set things right." Jane replied.

"Why?" Peter asked as he floated in front of her.

"Because! That's why!" Jane glared, dropping the coconuts as she soon felt frustrated.

Peter frowned to her as she soon tried to move her boat, and then spoke up after a few moments. "Well, you know, the others are right, you can't get home that way." he then told her.

"I-I've got to try." Jane said.

"That girl never listens..." Felicity sighed as she flopped onto the land.

"Well... Goodbye... It was nice meeting you, Peter Pan," Jane said as she shook hands with the boy before going out to her boat to go back home. "Duty calls."

"It's gonna sink." Akito said as he relaxed by a tree.

"Last chance to come and join me." Jane told them.

"Pass." Felicity and the Fudo siblings replied.

"Suit yourselves." Jane shrugged.

"Just be ready to swim back when your boat starts leaking and soon starts sinking." Vincent said.

"Jeanne, I'm sorry, but leaving Never Land isn't as simple as swimming away... You must fly like Akito," Felicity replied. "...Well, not exactly like Akito since he was born... Erm... Special... At least that's what my mother told me. You have to have faith, and trust, and pixie dust."

"And to make the pixie dust work, you have to believe." Estelle said.

"Pixie dust..." Jane muttered slightly.

Peter soon began to help Jane out of the water.

"It's either flying or we can say hello to our new home." Vincent suggested.

"Which doesn't sound too bad, actually." Akito said as he liked Never Land a lot, especially in person and not just hearing about it.

"Come on, let's get back to the Lost Boys." Felicity suggested.

"Yeah, maybe they can help you fly." Vincent said.

"I don't know about this." Jane trembled.

"Ah, have a sense of adventure," Felicity told her. "If I can do it, anyone can."

"Yeah, you just have to believe." Estelle smiled.

"You just gotta belieeeeeve!" Akito added as he flew up in the air with glee. "Wow, I sounded like Mindy just then."

"If only the mermaids here could be nice like Mindy." Estelle commented about their distant cousin.

"Agreed." Vincent said.

Jane just sighed to them as she felt stuck here.

"You just have to believe and it'll work." Akito said.

"Believe in yourself, believe in the rhythm, the rhythm of the street." Vincent added.

"That sounds like a song." Felicity commented to him.

"It really does." Estelle said.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Jane complained. "I _can't_ fly!"

"Well, of course you can't, but I can," Peter smirked. "I guess I'm just smarter than you."

"I doubt that." Jane smirked back.

"Braver." Peter smirked.

Jane snorted to that. "Right."

"Stronger." Peter smirked as he flexed his arm while making Tinkerbell bounce on his arm.

"Oh, yeah, obviously." Akito rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Then it must be my good looks." Peter smirked back.

"You're funny." Vincent let out a small chuckle.

"Or maybe you're full of hot air." Jane added.

That caused Peter to lose his concentration on his flying.

"Ooh! You alright there, Peter?" Akito asked.

"Ah, I'm fine," Peter smiled as he came back. "Look! Anybody can do it. Tink?"

Tinkerbell soon came by to help Jane out in flying.

"It just takes three things." Estelle said.

"Yeah!" Nibs smiled as he began to fly with the other Lost Boys. "All it takes is faith!"

"Trust!" Slightly added.

"And, uh, something else..." Cubby tried to help as he paused to think about it.

"Pixie dust?" Jane asked playfully.

"That's it!" Cubby replied before he flew upside down before bumping into Nibs.

"Okay, Tink, let 'em have it!" Peter told the pixie about Jane and the others.

"Mm-mm!" Tinkerbell turned her head and crossed her arms.

"Alright, Tinkerbell, don't sprinkle us with pixie dust; we'll just live you and Peter and the Lost Boys." Estelle smirked.

Tinkerbell looked to her in horror.

"Uh-huh." Estelle kept her smirk.

Tinkerbell then zipped over and gave them each some pixie dust so that they could fly, although she seemed to go overboard with it. Felicity let out a sneeze as some pixie dust got in her nose. Tinkerbell soon flew back from the sneeze, bumping into the Lost Boys before she ended up inside of a tree. This made Peter and the Lost Boys start to laugh. Tinkerbell soon glared as she turned red in anger of her own humiliation.

"Okay, Jane." Peter began.

"Don't even think about it!" Jane glared at him.

"Come on, you gotta try." Akito said.

"Ready or not!" Peter smiled as he kicked Jane off of the ledge so that she could fly.

"Uh, that's not what I'd do, but okay." Akito shrugged.

The Lost Boys soon ran all around so that they could catch Jane in case she fell flat on the ground. Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent hoped Jane would fly. However, Jane crashed right through the ground.

"Ooh..." Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent winced as that seemed painful.

"I thought you said you got her?" Cubby asked the other Lost Boys.

"You okay, Jane?" Akito asked.

"Oh... How will I ever get back home?" Jane sulked.

"Maybe we can fly you back ourselves." Akito suggested.

"Hey, what's this?" Peter asked as he found Jane's notepad.

"Hey, give that back!" Jane complained. "It's my list! Things to do, places to be important things!"

"Peter, give Jane back her notepad." Akito said.

"Huh, this stuff's no fun," Peter smirked as he flew off. "No wonder Jane can't have fun!"

"Give it back, Peter." Jane demanded.

"Ha ha! Slightly, catch!" Peter laughed before tossing the notepad over to the fox boy. "Keep Away from Jane!"

"Oh, this can only end badly." Estelle sighed.

Jane went after the Lost Boys as they tossed her notepad around.

"Okay, you guys, that's enough." Akito said as he took the notepad while in mid-flight, trying to sound like an adult.

"Aww!" The Lost Boys frowned.

"Now you're acting like a grown-up?" Peter asked Akito. "I thought you were cool."

"I am cool!" Akito defended before going over to the short-haired girl. "Here you go, Jane."

"Thanks, Akito." Jane said in gratitude.

"I wonder why it didn't work?" Estelle said, referring to the pixie dust.

"She probably didn't believe enough." Felicity guessed.

"That must be it." Vincent said.

* * *

"This is just a game to you, isn't it?" Jane glared to Peter. "Well, I'm tired of playing."

"Gosh, Jane, we didn't mean to make you mad." Peter replied.

"Oh, grow up. You did so," Jane scoffed. "You're just a bunch of silly, ridiculous children."

"Oh, no, she didn't!" Tinkerbell glared as she flew towards Jane in anger.

"Jane, calm down." Vincent said.

"No, no, leave me alone!" Jane glared as she swatted Tinkerbell away. "Oh, I don't believe in any of this! And I especially don't believe in fairies!"

The others seemed to gasp at this.

"Goodbye!" Jane then said before storming off.

"Oh, that's bad." Akito said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance!" Peter glared as Jane stormed off.

Tinkerbell also glared, but she seemed to fall while flying like she became weakened somehow. Akito soon caught her midway with the palm of his right hand. Tinkerbell sat up in his hand and looked up.

"You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome." Akito told the pixie.

"Thank you for catching me." Tinkerbell said.

Akito smiled as he actually did get a 'thank you' from the easily jealous pixie.

"She does not look so good." Felicity frowned about Tinkerbell.

"Tinkerbell, is this because Jane said that she doesn't believe in fairies?" Vincent asked the pixie.

Tinkerbell weakly nodded as she seemed to be sick and dying now.

"So she still doesn't believe." Estelle frowned.

"We need to check her over..." Felicity said. "May I please help? I'd like to be a nurse someday."

"Sure." Akito said.

"Merci." Felicity replied.

"Of course, Felicity." Akito smiled for her sake.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane soon went to be alone as she wanted to be, as they went back to Hangman's Tree to check on the poor pixie, and when Felicity took Tinkerbell's temperature, it was high. Tinkerbell seemed to cough after her temperature was taken.

"Ooh... It doesn't look good." Felicity frowned.

"How bad is it?" Estelle asked.

"Kinda bad." Felicity frowned.

"Kinda bad? Kinda bad?!" Cubby cried as he hugged Tootles. "Oh, it's hopeless! Poor little Tinkerbell!"

Peter began to try to listen to Tinkerbell as she was trying to tell him something, but couldn't understand her during Cubby's crying.

"Cubby, please quiet down a little." Vincent told the bear boy.

Nibs and Slightly put a club in his mouth to shut him up, and shushed him. Tinkerbell soon spoke to Peter once it was now quiet enough to be heard.

"Uh-huh... Uh-huh... What?" Peter replied to Tinkerbell as she spoke to him.

"What'd she say, Peter?" Slightly asked.

"If we don't get Jane to believe in fairies, Tink's light's gonna go out." Peter replied.

"That's terrible." Estelle frowned.

The Lost Boys soon panicked about Tinkerbell dying.

"Well, let's just go and _make_ her believe!" Cubby suggested with a glare as he held his club.

"Hang on a minute," Peter told him, hitting him on the head with his own club. "You can't just make somebody believe in fairies."

"But we believe!" The Raccoon twins piped up.

"How do get Jane to believe?" Felicity asked.

"It ain't hard for us." Cubby replied.

"That's it!" Peter smiled. "We gotta make Jane one of us!"

"But she's a girl!" The Lost Boys complained.

"You wanna save Tinkerbell, don't you?" Peter asked.

"Uh-huh." The Lost Boys replied.

"We gotta do it!" Peter told them before spitting into his hand.

 _'Still disgusting.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

The Lost Boys all spit into their hands before shaking on it with their leader.

"Don't worry, Tink. We'll save you." Peter promised to the pixie.

"Maybe I should stay here and look after her." Felicity suggested for herself as she was dressed a lot like Nurse Joy.

"Sounds like a good idea." Akito said.

"I have always wanted to be a nurse." Felicity replied.

"I think you'll make a wonderful nurse." Estelle smiled.

"Aw, merci beaucop, Estelle." Felicity smiled back to that.

"Let's go and find Jane." Akito said.

"I believe in you, my cousins." Felicity said.

"You're a sweetheart." Akito smiled to her.

The Lost Boys, Peter Pan, and the Fudo siblings soon left to find Jane. Felicity waved to them as she stayed with Tinkerbell.

* * *

"She couldn't have gone off too far." Estelle said to the others as they ran off to find Jane.

"Yeah, she's gotta be close by." Akito added.

Felicity sat beside Tinkerbell and was reading her book her parents got for her called Howl's Moving Castle as she kept an eye on the pixie who seemed to be getting weaker by the minute.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were flying all around Never Land to look for Jane which seemed to be harder than they thought.

"Jane? Jane!" Peter called out as he flew around. "Jane, come on back!"

"Jane?! Where are you?!" Estelle called out.

"Where could she be?" Akito sighed as this felt nearly hopeless.

They soon heard a distant voice calling out.

"Did you guys hear that?" Akito asked the others.

"Yeah." Vincent nodded.

They soon went that way and finally found Jane as she was calling out for Peter.

"Jane!" The Fudo siblings smiled.

"There you are," Jane and Peter said together. "I've been looking all over for you. I-... No, you-"

Peter then covered Jane's mouth so that this could stop. "I'm awful sorry for what's going on," he then said to her. "Me and the Lost Boys, we want to do something to make it up to you. We want you to feel like well, like you're one of us. We'll do anything for you," he then let go of her mouth with a smile. "Honest."

"Anything?" Jane asked.

"Anything at all!" Peter smiled. "You just name it!"

"Well, um... Why don't we play a game like, maybe treasure hunt!" Jane then asked.

"Treasure hunt? That's a great idea!" Peter beamed. "But you'll have to think like a Lost Boy. Uh, and have fun like a Lost Boy!"

"What do I have to do?" Jane asked.

Peter soon crowed happily.

"Well... To be one of us..." One of the raccoon twins began.

"Yes?" Jane replied.

"There are some things to know." The other raccoon twins told her.

"And what's that?" Jane asked.

"We like to dream all day~" Slightly began with a slight yawn.

"And then, at night, we play~" Twin 1 sang.

"We swing on limbs of trees~" The Lost Boys sang.

"'Til we wake up the bees~" Cubby sang.

"These are the things we Lost Boys do!" The Lost Boys sang with Peter.

They were soon shown to actually be chased by bees as Jane ran with them and her cousins.

"We swing from rope to rope~" Twin 1 sang as they swung on vines before they landed in a mud pit.

"We have no use for soap~" Twin 2 sang.

"With open mouths we chomp~" Twin 1 smiled.

"On mud pies from the swamp~" Twin 2 added with his mouth full.

'Sounds like they have a lot of fun here.' Vincent thought to himself.

Estelle felt funny to be in a mud bath, but she didn't seem to mind too much.

"And then we top it off~" The Lost Boys sang.

"With pudding from a trough~" Cubby sang.

"These are the things we Lost Boys do!~" The Lost Boys and Peter all sang as they came out of the mud.

They soon rushed off to a tree branch.

"We're rolling in dirt, And we won't change our shirts~" The Lost Boys sang as they hung off like monkeys.

Jane seemed to laugh as she got into it.

"We're marching around, To see what makes a sound!~" The Lost Boys sang as they marched with the elephants like in The Jungle Book.

One of the elephants soon trumpeted. They soon passed along many, many wild animals as they seemed to be having all sorts of fun in Never Land with the Lost Boys, and where they were seen riding on the water.

"Dare ya to throw that rock!" Peter smirked.

"I'll get a triple-skip!" Jane smirked back as she did just that.

"Dare you to explore that cave!" Peter then said.

"I'll have an overnight trip!" Jane replied.

"And when you're feeling scared~" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent sang to Jane.

"I'll have my friends right there!~" Jane sang back.

"These are the things we Lost Boys do!~" The Lost Boys sang with Peter.

Jane and her cousins soon jumped down a waterfall that they were already going down. This seemed to be a lot of fun for everybody. Jane smiled as she swam in the water and she finally began to have some fun, and where the Fudo siblings were all happy that she was finally having fun.

"Should we go with Jane?" Estelle asked. "I think I might."

"You can if you want," Vincent smiled. "I like the water here."

Akito and Estelle soon went with Jane.

"I'll be right here if you guys need me." Vincent told his younger twin siblings as he enjoyed swimming.

"We will." Akito told him.

Vincent nodded as he kept swimming. Akito and Estelle smiled and then followed Jane to see where she was running off to.

* * *

And where they found her and where they saw what they found along with Jane.

"Kito... Look..." Estelle gasped.

"A treasure chest..." Akito whispered. "But then that means we've found..."

"A treasure!" Akito and Estelle gasped together.

"Oh! You guys scared me!" Jane yelped to the Fudo twins.

"Sorry." Akito and Estelle said.

"Maybe we should go and tell the others." Estelle suggested.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

Jane was about to do that until she brought something out.

"What's that?" Akito asked. "A whistle?"

"Um... Uh..." Jane stammered slightly.

"Jane, where did you get that?" Estelle asked.

"Um... I've always had it." Jane replied, but it seemed to be a lie.

"Really?" Akito and Estelle asked as they seemed to know that wasn't the truth.

"Um... It's not important..." Jane replied and she soon tossed the whistle into the water.

"Well, okay." Akito said.

"Hey, guys, you did it!" Peter smiled as he flew overheard. "Hey, Lost Boys! Akito, Estelle, and Jane found the treasure in Deadman's Cave!"

The Lost Boys soon arrived, happy to hear that three of their new friends had found the treasure.

"Atten-SHUN!" Peter called as he took a crown from the treasure chest.

The Lost Boys soon fell in like young soldiers.

"Fall in!" Peter told them as they stood in line as he took a sword in front of Jane. "In honor of your downright unbelievable skill at finding hidden treasures, I now proclaim you, Jane, a Lost Boy! Uh, I mean, a Lost Girl." he then proclaimed.

"Me? The very first Lost Girl?" Jane smiled before frowning.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked, seeing her frown. "Don't you want to be?"

"Oh, yes," Jane then said. "I'd like that very much, Peter."

"Wahoo!" Estelle smiled.

"Let's hear it for Jane!" Slightly proclaimed.

They began to cheer. Jane was soon given her own hat which looked like wolf ears. Everyone soon celebrated as Jane was now one of the Lost Boys by becoming the very first official Lost Girl. Akito and Estelle were both so happy for their cousin. Tootles soon found Jane's whistle and decided to play it as everyone else celebrated about Jane becoming part of the group.

"No, wait!" Jane cried out to him, but it was too late.

Captain Hook and his pirate crew soon came in as the whistle signaled them over.

"What the-? How did they find out where we were?" Estelle asked.

"I don't know, but they're gonna wish they hadn't in a few seconds!" Akito glared as he put up his dukes.

"Is that right?" Muscle smirked as he soon picked up Akito.

"Akito!" Estelle frowned as she tried to save her twin brother.

The other pirates soon came in to take care of the group of kids.

"It's time for you to meet your maker, Peter Pan!" Captain Hook grinned to his arch nemesis.

"Stop it, please!" Jane cried out.

"You better let him go, Hook!" Akito glared as he tried to get free.

"And thank you, mi'lady, I couldn't have done it without you." Captain Hook smirked to Jane.

"So that's what that whistle was for." Akito glared.

"Jane?" Peter frowned.

"I never meant-" Jane frowned back.

"Oh, my, have we let the kitty out of the bag?" Captain Hook smirked.

"You must have tricked Jane just like when you tricked Tinkerbell!" Estelle glared at Captain Hook.

"You are the children of Peter Pan's best ally, I see..." Captain Hook smirked.

"No, wait! You said no one would get hurt!" Jane cried out to Captain Hook. "You gave your word!"

"And Captain Hook is a man of his word, I promised I wouldn't harm a single hair on his head, and..." Captain Hook smirked as Peter was being chained up to be disposed of as a hair was plucked from his head. "This is the one I won't harm! Here, you keep it. The rest of him is mine!"

"You know what she meant, you old codfish!" Akito glared. "She meant for you to not harm Peter at all!"

"I didn't do it, Peter!" Jane cried out. "I never agreed to this."

"You're a traitor, Jane. You lied to me!" Peter glared to the girl. "And because you don't believe in fairies, Tink's light is going out!"

"Tinkerbell..." Jane gasped.

The pirates soon rode away with Peter and Akito.

"Since your father isn't here, you'll have to do." Captain Hook glared to Akito since he was so much like Atticus when he was younger.

"Allow _me_ to crush them, Captain." Muscle requested.

"But of course, Muscle, I wouldn't have it any other way." Captain Hook allowed.

"Thank you, Captain; I won't let you down." Muscle saluted.

"That's what I like to hear." Captain Hook smirked.

"No. Peter, I... I'll save you, Peter! I will!" Jane called out as she tried to go after them.

"My dear, no one can save him now!" Captain Hook laughed with his crew.

Unfortunately for the Captain Hook, they didn't capture Vincent as he was still swimming as he came out seeing the others captured. Some friendly looking mermaids came out to join him.

"My brother is in trouble." Vincent commented.

"Oh, dear." The mermaids frowned.

"Girls, I know we just met, but do you think you can help?" Vincent asked. "You seem nicer than the other mermaids in the Lagoon around here."

"We shall try our best," The blonde mermaid replied. "Think of it as my duty and honor as the mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean."

"Wow, that's amazing of you, Lucia." Vincent smiled to her.

"Oh, think nothing of it." Lucia smiled back.

"Don't forget us." The other mermaids replied.

"You're all mermaid princesses?" Vincent asked them.

"Yes, and you're very handsome." Hanon giggled as she hugged his arm.

"Tell us more about your amazing adventures and how you're so brave and daring, Vincent." Rina added, hugging his other hand.

"Um, sorry, girls, but I'm kind of taken and we're kind of in a serious situation, especially with Tinkerbell's life at stake." Vincent said.

The girls then let go and focused properly.

"Come on, you can help me." Vincent told them.

"We will... In honor of..." Lucia said.

"Mermaid Melody!" The three girls proclaimed in unison. The mermaids soon swam off as Vincent soon took off with Jane to the hideout.

* * *

"Oh, Tinkerbell..." Felicity frowned to the pixie who was getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

Vincent and Jane began to run as fast as they could to the hideout. The mermaid princesses followed after and they now seemed to be like normal girls, but with gemstones.

"It... It hurts..." Tinkerbell muttered to Felicity as she looked like she was close to death.

"Oh, everyone, please hurry back with Jeanne." Felicity frowned.

"Tinkerbell!" Jane's voice called out.

"Jeanne?" Felicity blinked as she thought she heard her cousin's voice.

"Tinkerbell! Tink! Tink!" Jane called out as she soon rushed over. "Felicity, how is she?"

"I... I am afraid to look." Felicity frowned.

They soon took a look and saw Tinkerbell dead now. Jane and Felicity both looked quite horrified.

"It's true..." Jane frowned as she soon reached out and carried Tinkerbell in her hands as she was now dead.

"We were too late." Vincent frowned.

"I am very sorry." Felicity said to them.

"This is all my fault." Jane frowned to herself.

It was a sad day for all with the death of Tinkerbell. Jane soon put Tinkerbell on the pillow of the bed before she soon began to cry into the blanket, and where since she was crying, that was proof that she now believed in fairies.

"Should we help out?" Rina asked Hanon and Lucia.

"We can try something, but I'm sure Jane's crying will help save Tinkerbell." Lucia replied.

The three girls seemed to take out some special wands with gemstones on them as they seemed to be much more than they appeared to be. Tinkerbell began to look like she was coming back to life. It was both from their magic and from Jane's tears that began to restore the pixie. Soon enough, Tinkerbell was restored back to life and she let out a small yawn as though she had just woken up from a nap and not from death.

"Tinkerbell...?" Felicity asked before smiling as she wiped her eyes. "You are back!"

This soon caught Jane's attention as she lifted her head.

"Jeanne, I think you brought Tinkerbell back to life." Felicity smiled.

"It's because she believes now." Vincent smiled back.

"Who helped me?" Tinkerbell asked.

Everyone then pointed to Jane. Tinkerbell soon flew up in front of Jane.

"Tinkerbell!" Jane gasped happily.

"Thank you!" Tinkerbell smiled before giving Jane a small kiss on the nose in thanks.

"Aw!" Felictiy smiled.

"Oh, this is wonderful," Jane added. "Wait until Peter-" she then gasped. "Oh, my gosh! Peter and Akito!"

"Oh, that's right, I nearly forgot!" Vincent gaped.

"Felicity, we have to go help Peter and Akito." Jane told her.

"...I'll do my best." Felicity replied.

"We'll have to get there by flight." Vincent said.

Tinkerbell nodded as she flew high in the air to give them some pixie dust.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile on the pirate ship as the crew chanted Muscle's name as he was going to pummel Peter and Akito, even if they were children. Akito was in the middle of the floor as he was going through some pure agonizing torture along with Peter.

"If only your father could see you now." Muscle smirked to Akito.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Akito glared at Muscle.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day, Fudo," Muscle smirked. "And for that, I'll save beating you for last while I beat Pan."

"You'll never win!" Akito replied. "Don't you bad guys ever learn?"

Muscle soon grabbed Akito by his throat, lifting him high off of the ground, and where he soon tied him up next to the Lost Boys before going back to beating up Peter. Akito looked up, he didn't want to give up, but he felt like he had no choice. The other pirates laughed and jeer as Peter hung over them for their own sick amusement so they could be rid of him at last.

"Oh, this is entertaining." Muscle smirked.

"Oh, Peter..." Akito sighed as he felt like a failure.

"Look at him, Smee. He's nothing but a child," Captain Hook cooed before looking dark and menacing. "And I loathe children. Cut him down."

One of the pirates then cut Peter down flat on the deck, and where his landing was soft at first as Muscle caught him before roughly slamming him on the deck, and luckily for the pirates, it didn't make a hole.

"It could've been the pirates who don't do anything, but nooo..." Akito sighed to himself.

"Any last words, boy?" Captain Hook smirked to Peter.

"Let Akito and the Lost Boys go!" Peter demanded.

"Oh, they'll go right after you one by one off the end of the plank!" Captain Hook replied.

Muscle soon uppercutted Peter, and where he landed right on the plank.

Peter tried to get back up and over to the pirates only to be met with several swords. "Be brave, lads!" he then told his Lost Boys. "Don't let 'em see ya cry!"

The Lost Boys soon moved to the other side of the mast and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, guys!" Akito told the Lost Boys as he couldn't help them.

"Say your prayers, Peter Pan!" Captain Hook laughed.

"Yes, say your prayers, indeed." Muscle smirked as he looked ready to stomp on the plank which would fling Peter off it and into the ocean.

"Not so fast, you old codfish, or you'll have to answer to me!" A voice snapped.

"That sounded like..." Akito said before looking with a gasp. "Jane!"

* * *

The Lost Boys soon cheered happily once they saw Jane.

"And don't forget about us!" Vincent's voice as he and Felicity arrived at Jane's side.

"Guys?" Peter smiled to them.

"Good Heavens... Run! Run for your lives," Captain Hook mocked. "It's... Two little girls and a weakling of a little boy."

Captain Hook and his crew soon started to laugh. A certain pixie soon came out.

"Tinkerbell! You're alive!" Peter smiled.

"Oh, and look, Captain! A fairy too!" Smee called out.

Jane, Vincent, and Felicity soon saw a key around Captain Hook's neck, and where it was the key they needed as Jane whispered something to the pixie. Tinkerbell nodded and soon flew to Captain Hook and made funny faces at him to mock him. Captain Hook soon tried to swipe at her with his sword as she flew around frantically.

"Now to free Akito and the others." Vincent said.

Jane soon swung by, grabbing a sword from one of the pirates, and came to cut Akito and the Lost Boys free. Cubby looked nervous at first, but then smiled once he saw that they were free.

"You okay, Little Bro?" Vincent smiled to Akito.

"A little beat up, but I'll be fine." Akito said.

"I know you're stronger than me, but no one hurts my little brother." Vincent soon glared.

"The one that hurt Akito was him." Estelle said while pointing to Muscle.

Muscle looked over with a smirk towards Vincent.

"You still wanna go at him?" Estelle asked.

"...How hard can it be?" Vincent replied.

"Vincent, your heart is in the right place, but I don't think you can face him," Estelle said to her eldest brother. "He's strong and we're talking super strong."

"I will avenge my little brother!" Vincent proclaimed before charging.

"Vince! Please!" Estelle cried out.

Muscle put his hand on Vincent's forehead as the boy ran toward him, and where he yawned with his free hand as Vincent was unable to get anywhere close to him. Vincent soon panted as he gave up on running.

Muscle then smirked and flicked Vincent off of the ship and right into the water. "And that was supposed to be your older brother?" He mocked.

"Just leave him alone... Leave all of us alone..." Akito begged.

"Please..." Estelle added.

" _Please_... Do you hear that?" Muscle smirked. " _Please_... Bless your tiny, puny souls."

"Why are you so cruel?" Estelle frowned.

"Looks like I was born with a black heart," Muscle smirked. "What pirate isn't born with a black heart?"

"Sinbad, and his crew." Akito and Estelle replied.

"Oh, a couple of wise guys, huh?" Muscle glared.

"Well, it's true," Akito replied. "Especially with Sinbad Jr, and him going out with Miss Sabrina's school friend, Maritza who also went to school with our parents and Aunt Cherry."

"So we thought that not _all_ pirates were black-hearted." Estelle added.

"Bah! What's it to you?" Muscle scoffed. "I should send you all to the moon once I finish off your precious brother and Peter Pan at long last for Captain Hook!"

"But how did you get so strong?" Akito asked.

"I was born this way..." Muscle replied as he thought about his past. "I was alone in the jungle... My parents left me there... The animals of the wild tried to take me and eat me, but somehow, I was born with blessed strength, and I was able to take them all on, so I made a name for myself, and I decided I didn't need any friends or anybody... I met these three other kids who wanted to be my friend too, until I decided I didn't need them, even though they called themselves The Never Land Pirates. Then we met Captain Hook, and I gained his trust, and decided to join him as the muscles of his crew if I helped him take over Never Land."

"And where are they now?" Estelle asked, referring to the Never Land Pirates before seeing four figures flying in.

"Never saw 'em again after that." Muscle replied.

"By any chance, was there a parrot with them?" Akito asked as he saw four figures.

"Ah, yeah, Skully..." Muscle replied. "He was the look-out," He soon saw the looks in their eyes and knew why Akito asked that question. "What are you...?" he then began to ask.

"Avast!" A voice called out. "Long time, no see!"

"Oh, no... Not those four..." Muscle groaned.

* * *

Everyone else soon took a look out to see what looked like three pirates with a parrot companion.

"These must be the Never Land Pirates you were just talking about." Akito commented.

"Aw, shut up!" Muscle glared to him for meddling.

"Still the same as always." The first pirate sighed.

"Who are you guys?" Akito asked, very curious.

"Hello there, I am Captain Jake," The first pirate replied. "And these are Izzy and Cubby."

"Hey, another Cubby." Akito commented.

"Oh, and can't forget about Skully." Captain Jake then smiled to his parrot friend.

"Hey." Skully smiled as he waved at the Fudo twins after landing on Captain Jake's right shoulder.

"Hi, Skully!" Akito and Estelle smiled back as he seemed friendly.

"Hello there." Captain Jake said to Muscle.

"Hello, Jake." Muscle replied.

"I'm still surprised that you would choose to be on Captain Hook's crew than be our friend." Izzy said to Muscle.

Muscle turned away with a slight huff. "It's business, girly girl." he then told her.

"Yep, still the same old Muscle." Cubby said.

Muscle glared with a slight growl.

"You know we're all friends here." Izzy replied.

"Oh, please, you guys aren't even real pirates!" Muscle scoffed. "You once said that a real pirate wouldn't take things that don't belong to them! Hello?! That's Pirating 101!"

"That's only what bad pirates do." Estelle told him.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Muscle glared to her.

"You already know the answer." Estelle told him as she stood by Akito.

Muscle just huffed.

"You were always like a brother to me," Captain Jake said to Muscle. "I thought you'd make a swell first mate. Don't you remember so much fun we had together when we were kids?"

"Yeah, we used to have so much fun." Izzy said, referring to all four of them and Muscle.

Muscle turned away and crossed his arms at his old friends.

"Don't you remember when we found that shell and it turned out to be a hermit crab?" Izzy replied.

"How can I forget?" Muscle asked while rubbing his left ear. "That crab was now happy."

"Or how about that time we had a party day and we tried to keep our presents away from Captain Hook for taking them?" Cubby asked.

"That was some good cake..." Muscle smiled.

"And let's not forget when we use to have those races on pirate island." Skully smiled back.

"Yeah..." Muscle smiled before shaking his head. "I mean... No... That was in the past. Let it go, already!"

Estelle frowned as she could already tell Muscle was trying to be a bad guy, but deep down, she could tell he wanted to be friends with the Never Land Pirates again. Muscle turned his head and crossed his arms as he seemed to cry from the memories he shared with the Never Land Pirates.

"We never forgot about you..." Izzy said to him. "You were always like a big brother to me, even if I've never had a family before I met you guys."

"Muscle, it's great to have friends; they can help you through hard times and can cheer you up and some friends are like family." Akito told Muscle.

Muscle just shut his eyes.

"You can't deny friendship, and it sounds like these guys are true, true friends." Felicity helped.

Muscle soon felt his heart telling him to believe them.

"Muscle, don't tell me you're listening to those brats!" Captain Hook glared.

Muscle soon looked over and came towards Peter and grabbed him, looking like he was going to hurt him which worried the kids at first, but to their surprise, he actually freed Peter with ease, thanks to his strength as he broke the lock free.

"WHAT?!" Captain Hook glared.

"Be free, Peter!" Muscle told the immortal boy of Never Land.

The Lost Boys and kids soon cheered as Muscle seemed to reform himself.

"Traitor!" Captain Hook glared at Muscle.

"Codfish!" Muscle retorted.

"Get him!" Captain Hook told his crew.

"Want some help?" Akito asked Muscle.

"...You know what? Why not?" Muscle soon smiled sincerely.

"By any chance, are most pirates easy to fall overboard for treasure?" Estelle asked Muscle.

"Oh, you have no idea, sister," Muscle replied. "The greediest pirate can go insane when it comes to treasure that he'll risk anything just to keep it all for himself."

"So, would you say that Captain Hook's crew follow pieces of the treasure from the treasure chest into the ocean?" Estelle asked.

"Hmm... I'd believe it," Muscle replied. He soon saw Estelle smirking and knew what she had in mind for Captain Hook's crew as they looked at the treasure chest. "Hmm... Good point, Girly Girl... I'll do it... On _one_ condition." he then said.

"What's that?" Felicity asked.

"Which one of youse guys is Atticus's kids?" Muscle asked at first.

"That would be us." Akito, Estelle, and Vincent told him.

"Tell your father I'm very sorry for the pain I caused him in the past, and I'm going to turn over a new leaf from now on," Muscle said. "Metaphorically speaking of course."

"You got it." Akito smiled.

Muscles soon got a hold of a diamond showed it to one of Captain Hook's crew members before throwing it into the ocean. One of the pirates tried to catch the diamond only to fall overboard. The other pirates looked over and the others soon began to throw the treasure into the water to get back at them.

"That just leaves Smee and Captain Hook." Vincent said.

"This feels pretty good." Muscle smiled as he felt happy to helped the good guys for once.

"Get it off! Get it off me!" Captain Hook cried out as Tinkerbell seemed to be on him while flying around just to mess with him.

"And this is entertaining." Akito smirked as he watched Captain Hook.

Smee soon whacked Captain Hook in the face with an oar, knocking him out.

"Ooh..." The others winced slightly to that.

"Oh! ...Captain?" Smee smiled nervously as he lifted the cap up only for Tinkerbell to fly out, unharmed.

"No surprise there." Muscle said.

Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully soon came to help.

"You're pretty." Estelle smiled to Izzy.

"Oh, thank you." Izzy smiled back.

"But how are you three flying?" Vincent asked.

"Pixie dust of course." Captain Jake replied.

"Do you guys have a pixie friend then?" Estelle asked.

"Well, yes, but I also like to keep a pouch of pixie dust handy," Izzy smiled. "Sometimes Terence will come by though in case we need an emergency supply."

"Terence?" Felicity and her cousins asked.

"Our pixie friend," Izzy replied. "He's usually around Pixie Hollow with the other fairies where Tinkerbell came from."

Tinkerbell seemed to blush once she heard Terence's name.

"I think your parents and my mother have met this one called Terence." Felicity said to Akito, Estelle, and Vincent.

"I think you're right..." Akito replied. "Drell took them to Pixie Hollow once to experience it up close after they met Fairy Princess Willow and the Goblin King with Shaggy and Scooby-Doo."

"Terence is a good friend of Tinkerbell's, and-" Izzy replied.

Tinkerbell flew up and waved her arms, shaking her head, begging her to stop talking about Terence and her relationship.

"Are they boyfriend and girlfriend?" Estelle guessed.

"I always thought so." Izzy replied.

Tinkerbell looked bashful now and looked over to Felicity and her cousins as they giggled. They soon heard Captain Hook waking up from his knock out.

"Wuh-oh, back to work." Muscle told the kids.

"Right!" The kids replied to him.

"Jane, I think it's time we show Captain Hook your surprise." Vincent smiled.

"Hmm... I think you're right, Vincent." Jane agreed with him.

* * *

"I've had just about enough of your childish games!" Captain Hook glared, startling her away as he took out his sword to get her.

Jane soon began to run away from him to avoid his sword.

"Be careful." Izzy told Jane.

"Don't worry, I think I know what to do now." Jane replied as she began to evade against Captain Hook the best that she could.

 _'Captain Hook sure is in for a surprise.'_ Vincent thought to himself.

Jane soon climbed up the ropes away from Captain Hook.

"Jane, look out!" Cubby cried out.

Captain Hook laughed as he soon came out at Jane as he was on top of the mast with her. "Give up, girl!" he then growled once he had her cornered and stuck.

'Now should be a good time.' Felicity thought to herself.

Jane looked down and Felicity soon nodded to her to urge her to do something right now.

"Never!" Jane smirked as she soon stood up bravely in front of Captain Hook. "Don't you see, Hook? You'll never win. Not as long as there's faith... Trust... And pixie dust!"

Tinkerbell soon flew around Jane, letting her pixie dust sprinkle all around her. Jane was still falling off of the mast which made everyone on the edge since she wasn't flying just yet. However, before hitting the water, Jane soon flew over the ocean.

"Oh, yeah!" Vincent cheered.

The Lost Boys soon cheered as Jane flew around the pirate ship with glee. Even Smee and the other pirates began to cheer as Tinkerbell lightly applauded for the girl. Jane soon did some spins and twirls while in flight.

"Unbelievable!" Peter smiled to Jane.

"You said it." Muscle added.

Peter and Jane smiled to each other as they soon joined hands and flew together. However, the moment was killed once Captain Hook swung by and grabbed a hold of Jane.

"Jane!" Akito, Felicity, Estelle, and Vincent gasped.

"HA! Looks like I've got the upper hook now!" Captain Hook smirked as he trapped Jane by her neck on the ship's mast.

"Game's over, Hook! I win!" Peter glared and soon tossed his sword towards his sworn enemy.

And where his sword cut the rope Captain Hook was holding and which caused him now fall.

"Hey, Captain! You forgot your anchor!" Peter smirked before dropping it with the pirate.

Captain Hook yelled out as he caught the anchor and soon crashed through the floors of his ship before soon crashing to underwater. The anchor soon hit the octopus right on the head while underwater.

"Is he...?" Captain Jake asked.

"I doubt it, but I think we're in for a show." Muscle chuckled.

"I think you're right because I him screaming underwater." Akito added.

Some of the others chuckled to that as that sounded pretty funny. Captain Hook soon came back on deck, running frantically as he was in trouble with an octopus.

"I say we abandon ship." Estelle told the others.

"Jake, you got your ship close by?" Muscle asked.

"Yeah, come with me." Captain Jake nodded.

"Aye-Aye, Captain." Muscle smiled.

"I can't hear you." Captain Jake smirked.

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" Muscle smirked back.

They soon felt Captain Hook's ship shaking, telling them the octopus was coming.

"Come on now!" Captain Jake told the others.

They soon went to abandon ship and joined the Never Land Pirates, and where they jumped down onto another ship. The octopus soon came out for Captain Hook, much to his dismay.

"Help me, please, HELP!" Captain Hook cried out as the octopus dragged the ship down with him.

"You know the rules, Captain," Peter smiled as he saluted after removing his cap. "A good captain always goes down with his ship!"

Jane and the others simply shrugged innocently as that was true.

"But I don't wanna be a good captain!" Captain Hook cried before getting grabbed by the octopus. The octopus soon grabbed Captain Hook to end him at long last.

Smee and the other pirates watched as they went down before pointing out to the others. "Look!"

"SMEE!" Captain Hook cried out as he soon shot through the air, high in the sky out of the octopus's tentacles. He soon landed in the boat that his crew was in.

"Is this the end of Captain Hook?" Akito asked.

"I'm not sure, but that's the end of him for this adventure anyway," Estelle replied. "At least, I don't think Peter will ever leave Never Land and have kids and then Captain Hook kidnaps them."

"Peter Pan with kids? Sista please." Vincent chuckled.

"You never know." Estelle shrugged.

"We'll worry about that later," Izzy said. "We should get you kids back home."

The kids frowned since back home, there was a war going on. The octopus soon chased after Captain Hook and his crew as Muscle left them and decided to become a good guy again since he was friends with Jake, Izzy, Skully, and Cubby. Jane and Peter soon flew down to the Never Land Pirates' ship.

* * *

"The codfish! The codfish! The codfish! The codfish!~" The Lost Boys sang and laughed as they began to get away from Captain Hook and his crew.

Jane and Peter soon began to crow like a rooster as Jane descended down onto the Never Land Pirates' ship.

"Let's hear it for Jane!" Slightly cheered.

"The one and only!" The twins added.

"Lost Girl!" The other Lost Boys announced together.

"Thank you, thank you." Jane smiled as she bowed to them.

The Lost Boys soon did their usual thing with their right hands.

"Ugh..." Some of the others groaned, not able to help it.

Jane even joined in and soon joined hands with the Lost Boys. Tinkerbell soon whispered something to Peter. Peter looked to her and his smile soon disappeared.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Jane asked.

"Aw, you can fly now," Peter pouted. "You can go home."

"I can go home." Jane smiled.

"But... But... But..." The Lost Boys sniffled as this looked like goodbye.

Cubby even blew his nose into Nibs's rabbit ear as they all got into a group hug.

"We'll miss you!" Twin 1 cried.

"Yeah, a lot!" Twin 2 added.

"We'll miss you guys too." Akito told the Lost Boys.

"And I'll miss you... All of you..." Jane added before she came up to Tootles. "There's someone back home who needs me. And besides, now I've got great stories to tell him, and they'll all be about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys!"

"And don't forget the Never Land Pirates and their newest mate: Muscle." Akito smiled.

The Never Land Pirates looked hopeful.

"I'm back, guys!" Muscle smiled to his old friends.

"Wahoo!" Skully cheered.

"Thanks so much." Muscle said to Akito, Estelle, Felicity, Jane, and Vincent.

"You're welcome." The kids said.

"I won't forget this." Muscle smiled.

The kids smiled back as they helped him out as he seemed happier with his old friends than with Captain Hook and his crew.

"Then in that case," Peter smiled as he bowed while tipping his hat. "Mademoiselles and Monsieurs, it would be my pleasure to escort you back to London."

"The pleasure will be all mine, good sir." Jane replied before playfully shoving him.

"Hey!" Peter complained playfully.

"Well, it's a long way home," Jane said once she saw the female pixie. "Give me your best shot, Tink."

Tinkerbell then soon flew by Peter before giving Jane some pixie dust and the others some as well to bring them back home at long last.

"To home we go." Estelle said.

The Lost Boys soon also flew along with them and chuckled from the pixie dust spread. They soon flew right out of Never Land and right for London. Tinkerbell flew off with a smile before gasping as a male pixie flew beside her, and where it was Terence who waved at the female pixie. Tinkerbell looked away bashfully before smiling and waving to Terence. The group began to fly all the way back to London.


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually, the kids were shown in their respective bedrooms, guest or main, asleep by the window as Big Ben began to toll after an hour had passed.

Jane appeared to be snuggling her Peter Pan doll until she woke up and looked delightfully surprised. "Oh, my gosh..." she then smiled before running out of her room. "Mother! Mother!"

Wendy heard her daughter's voice calling out, and where she started to go and see what was wrong. "Darling, what's wrong?" she soon frowned out of concern. "What is it?"

"Mummy!" Jane beamed and hugged Wendy right away. "Oh, you were right. He is most remarkable."

"Who, dear?" Wendy replied.

"Oh, Mother, I'm so sorry," Jane said as she hugged her mother. "Oh, if only I'd listened to you."

They soon heard a certain young boy's yawn. This made them turn over.

"I had a bad dream." Danny pouted as he soon came out of his room.

"Did you now? Was it Hook again?" Jane smirked to her little brother before picking him up and holding him upside down. "Were those pirates up to their old tricks again?"

Danny giggled as he felt happy about his big sister's behavior. "Whoa! Hey! What's going on?"

"You might as well tell him, Jane." Estelle smiled.

The others soon came out as they felt happy that Jane was using her imagination again.

"I know how to take care of that old codfish," Jane told her little brother. "We can do it together, Danny."

"We can?" Danny smiled hopefully.

"The two of us." Jane smiled back with a nod.

"Really?" Danny beamed.

"Really? I saw him, you know. We all did," Jane then told her little brother a story and Nana II even came to listen on the story. "Captain Hook kidnapped us . Stuffed us into an old dirty bag, he did. He took us off to Never Land, and tried to feed us to a giant octopus."

Wendy soon had a feeling someone she knew was outside her window. The kids soon sat down and hung out with each other as Wendy walked into the room to look out the window. Wendy looked around, but saw no one there, and shook her head to herself as she went to go back inside. Tinkerbell soon came out to Peter to tell him something.

"Shh!" Peter glared to her.

Once she heard Peter's voice shushing, Wendy decided to look out the window again.

Peter soon came up to see Wendy who was now all grown up. "Wendy...?" he asked as he knew her anywhere.

"Hello, Peter." Wendy smiled to him.

Peter looked at her before turning away and folded his arms. "You changed."

"Not really," Wendy told him as she had him face her. "Not ever."

Tinkerbell soon flew over and landed in the palm of Wendy's hand.

"Hello, Tinkerbell." Wendy smiled to the pixie.

Tinkerbell smiled back to Wendy before smiling at Peter who smiled back, and where the pixie soon flew around Wendy, sprinkling pixie dust around the adult woman.

"Madame." Peter smiled and bowed to Wendy.

Wendy soon curtsied to him with a small giggle.

"Goodbye, Wendy." Peter smiled sadly before flying back to Never Land.

"Goodbye, Peter." Wendy smiled back.

Jane and the others soon came in just as Peter flew off.

"Wow, look at him! It's Peter Pan!" Danny beamed before his mother picked him up.

Nana II seemed to bark happily.

"I'll always believe in you, Peter Pan." Jane smiled as Peter went back home where he belonged.

* * *

Meanwhile, a car was riding over to the Stuart residence.

"Well, I don't know how you did it, but you were amazing back there, Atticus." Edward smiled.

"It's just the kind of person I am." Atticus smiled back.

"I just know that the family will be happy to see me." Edward replied.

"Oh, no doubt," Atticus nodded. "Jane seems like a real Daddy's Girl."

"She's always been my big girl." Edward smiled.

"I hope my kids can forgive me for not calling, but I think a surprise ride back home will make up for that." Atticus smiled back.

"We're here, boys." The driver told them, stopping the car in front of the house.

Atticus and Edward soon came out of the car.

"Thanks, mate," Edward smiled. "We appreciate it."

The driver smiled back and soon drove off.

"Daddy? ...Daddy!" Jane beamed.

"Edward." Wendy smiled about her husband.

"Daddy's home!" Jane smiled as they soon rushed downstairs and out the door.

"And so's my daddy!" Estelle then beamed.

The kids soon came downstairs to see Atticus and Edward as they all happily reunited.

"So then, does this mean what I think it means?" Estelle smiled up to her father.

"The war's over." Atticus smiled back.

Estelle beamed and jumped into his arms, hugging him. Atticus hugged her back as Mo soon came over with the others, dressed in a nurse uniform like in the famed painting. Atticus then smiled to Mo before pulling her into a kiss as they both looked like the famed painting about the war ending. After the reunion, the kids soon told them everything what they went through on Never Land.

"Hmm... That sounds like quite the adventure." Cherry commented.

"Oui, Maman, it really was." Felicity nodded to her mother.

"Oh, and Dad? Muscle apologizes." Vincent then said.

"Muscle?" Atticus replied. "You mean that bully from Captain Hook's crew?"

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

"He apologized?" Atticus asked.

"He realized what he was doing was wrong, so he went back to Captain Jake and their Never Land Pirates like when they were young," Estelle smiled. "Oh, Daddy, I wish you could've seen it."

"Yeah, it was great." Akito added.

"Well... Thank you for telling me," Atticus smiled. "That sounds awesome, kids."

"It sure was." Akito smiled back.

* * *

Peter and Tinkerbell smiled to what they saw.

"Come on, Tink, let's go home." Peter said to his pixie friend.

They soon went to go back home to Never Land, but the Lost Boys seemed to be staying in London this time, and where that meant the only ones that stayed in Never Land were Peter, Tinkerbell, the Never Land Pirates, and their newest mate.

"I'll miss ya, boys, but you have fun." Peter told them.

"We will." The Lost Boys promised and saluted him as they were now ready to grow up this time.

Peter nodded and soon went back home with Tinkerbell.

* * *

"This sure has been quite an adventure." Akito smiled.

"Yes, it has," Mo smiled back. "I'm just glad that the war is over."

"Same here." Wendy smiled back.

Cherry soon let out a yawn. "I suggest we all go to sleep, then have breakfast tomorrow before we go home." she then suggested.

"Aww..." Danny pouted.

"Come on, Danny, let's get you to bed." Vincent said.

The kids soon went to go up to bed.

"Oh, and Atticus?" Cherry then said, holding onto a note that was addressed for all of them, but he asked her to keep a hold of it until they were safe back home as he didn't want any more distractions to keep him away from home more than they already did with his career as an adult man with a wife and kids.

Akito noticed the note and secretly used his X-ray vision to see what the note said.

"Akito, are you going to bed?" Atticus smirked without looking.

Akito grinned bashfully and soon dashed off with the others, going upstairs.

"He is so much like you." Mo smiled at Atticus.

"Yeah, he is," Atticus smiled back. "Ooh, I'm tempted... It's late, but maybe I should wait until breakfast to share with the kids."

"Oh, open it," Cherry replied. "You can tell them tomorrow if Akito doesn't blab it to everybody instead of sleeping."

"Well, alright." Atticus said.

Cherry chuckled, unable to resist messing with him. Atticus rolled his eyes with a small smirk before opening the note and gasped in surprise.

"What?" Mo asked. "What is it? Who's it from?"

"It's from... Tarzan and Jane..." Atticus replied.

"How are they?" Mo asked.

"They seem to be fine..." Atticus said as he skimmed through the paper. "They would like to see us again, and they want us to meet Korak."

"Who's Korak?" Mo asked.

Atticus continued to skim through before looking back to her. "Tarzan and Jane's son."

"That's such a great name." Mo smiled.

"Looks like we're going to a jungle sometime soon." Cherry said between yawns.

"Yep." The others agreed as they soon went to get some sleep after a long ride back home from the war, and where they would go and visit Tarzan, Jane, and soon get to meet their son Korak.

They soon went straight to bed, though Vincent wondered about the three mermaids he got to meet in Never Land as they didn't seem to be from there. He would have to do some research on them later on. Everyone then came inside to get some sleep after a rather long adventure as Peter went back to Never Land with Tinkerbell as another adventure was done and done, until next time.

The End


End file.
